


Staying Strong

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Tavvy comforts Julian.





	Staying Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TDA or the characters.

Tavvy hated how he usually did not understand what was going on. However, Tavvy wished he didn't understand what was happening. He wished that he was blissfully ignorant as usual. He knew.

Livvy was dead. That meant that she was gone just like Mom, Dad, and Uncle Arthur. He would never see her again. He would never got to hug Livvy ever again. He wanted to cry, but he felt like he needed to stay strong for Jules. 

Jules was always strong for him, but right now Jules was crying. Jules needed to be weak for once. Tavvy did not cry. Instead he wrapped his arms around Jules and let him be the weak one for once.


End file.
